Sly Cooper: The Lost Hieroglyphs
by Icemyster
Summary: When Sly wakes up in Giza, Egypt, he encounters some familiar faces. When the Cooper Legacy needs his help, Sly will risk life and limb to defeat an entire empire that threatens the Cooper's future.
1. Chapter 1

Sly Cooper awoke with a start. He was coughing violently, attempting to rid any sand from his mouth and throat. Sly felt a movement in his stomach, then was doubled over, vomiting on the hot sand. After the sudden rush was over, Sly looked beside him, and noticed his cane half buried in the sand. Reaching for it, he reminisced on what events led him to this point.

" _I need to start moving." Sly thought, looking upon the ablaze blimp that surrounded him. Sly decided to try to head downward, and jumped through a large hole to the platform below him. Looking around at the chaos that had developed, he noticed that he wasn't far from where the time machine that Le Paradox had built. Sly leapt from his platform to a crate that was being pulled through the air toward the machine. The crate was gaining speed, heading directly for the time machine. Right before it would disappear into the machine, Sly pushed off the crate toward another platform that was nearly fifty feet below him. Sly reached for his paraglider, but was alarmed when his hand found nothing. Cooper let out a small sigh, then embraced himself for the impact. Sly slammed hard onto the metal, and his world began to fade. "I can't stop now, I have to get out of here." Sly shook his head side from side to side, struggling to regain his focus, and rose to one knee. Sly noticed a that his hook had something pierced upon the end of it, a ruined piece of papyrus with hieroglyphs painted delicately upon it. Ignoring the papyrus, Sly looked for another path of escape. He rose to his feet, but was quickly thrown back to the metal as the platform began to levitate, being drawn by the time machine. Moving quickly, Sly began to hop from each floating object, attempting to escape the fiery blimp. Bentley's voice filled Sly's head, exclaiming the probabilities of survival. Sly, as usual, ignored this voice and jumped high into the air, where there was no longer any objects for Sly to balance upon._

 _Sly was free falling, finally crashing hard upon another floating platform. Sly's body was bruised, but the raccoon knew he must push forward. Eyes forward, Sly stopped in his tracks when he realized that a gas tank was extremely close to the fire. "That tank is about to explode, I have nowhere to go." Sly began to frantically look around him, and could not find any other platform to jump toward. Something caught the raccoon's eye: the papyrus that was still lingering at the end of the Cooper Cane. "This might not work, but it certainly beats not trying." Sly grabbed the papyrus and firmly held onto it as he leapt from the platform and toward the machine. "I have to see my gang again, I have to." As his feet left the metal, the gas canister exploded, flames pushed out in all directions. Sly felt an immense heat from behind him as he entered the machine, but only one thought filled his mind:_

" _I must see her again."_

The raccoon, remembering the explosion, reached for his tail. As he grabbed the end of it, Sly felt an immense pain. Pulling his hand away, Sly noticed that the hair at the end of his tail had been scorched, leaving a small bald spot. Looking around him, he noticed that he had indeed ended up in Egypt, particularly Giza, as the ever looming Sphinx was gazing upon the horizon. Old habits kicked in for the raccoon, and Sly began to move toward the sounds of the city.

After passing over a hill, he finally gazed upon Giza, but was slightly taken aback. The city he had visited in the past was no longer there, rather replaced by a much smaller city, with zero roads or any sort of modern technology. Sly gazed upon the people below him, noting the differences in their clothing versus his uniform. Proceeding quietly, Sly hurriedly walked to the nearest building, and decided to await an unfortunate bystander. Checking his smoke bombs, there were three remaining, Sly decided he would use one to temporarily blind his victim. Cooper got his chance when a stout gorilla walked past where Sly was hiding.

As Sly raised his arm to throw the smoke, something very peculiar caught his eye. A small jewel was slightly exposed within the gorilla's pocket. Suddenly, the jewel was miraculously raised from the pocket, then disappeared. Sly was dumbfounded, attempting to comprehend what had just taken place. The gorilla, unaware of his missing treasure, continued to walk to the corner of the building, then turned toward the main street, disappearing from sight. Sly immediately ran to where the jewel had been stolen. Sly tripped over an invisible object, and face planted into the sand.

"What the-?" Sly turned his head and noticed another raccoon, surprised by suddenly being kicked by Sly. Sly studied the raccoon, then gasped. Sly had just kicked one of his earliest ancestors, Slytunkhamen Cooper II.

Slytunkhamen was the first to rise, he grabbed his dual wielding canes and advanced upon Sly. "How did you see me, traveler?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, now, just- hold on, I- I can explain things here." Sly was feeling extremely desperate. He had dealt with his ancestors before, but none of them were as hostile as Slytunkhamen.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses, I want to hear your answers. How did you see me?" Slytunkhamen looked slightly different than what Sly had grown up reading in the Thievius Raccoonus, Slytunkhamen did not have his headdress that was always shown in the pages. Sly dismissed this, and had to act quickly.

"I didn't see you! It was only by coincidence, trust me, okay? I am a distant relative of yours, I am looking for some help here, can you help me?"

Slytunkhamen looked cautiously at his Cooper counterpart, after a nod of approval, he said "My father can assist you, I will take you to him."

"Your father is here? He's still alive right now? I can't believe it, my day keeps getting better and better." Sly exclaimed. After dusting himself off, Sly began to follow Slytunkhamen, careful not to be seen by any bystanders.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paris, France. 4:31. Present Day.**_

Bentley sat at his desk, feeding instructions to his super-computer, customized by none other than himself. The area was an organized mess, remnants of a meal was pushed aside as stacks of papers were placed randomly on the desk. His fingers typed furiously, searching through his database to find anything that could be useful in his search for Sly. It had already been months, and the gang had all moved on to their own future. Not Bentley, however. He spent restless nights following any leads that could direct him to finding his partner and best friend.

One of Bentley's sources claimed to have seen a raccoon with a cane that walked a certain route every day in Barcelona, Spain. The turtle was breaking down the police firewall in order to obtain all camera views of the route. It was a simple task for Bentley, who now had over twenty camera views projected on his multiple screens. Bentley leaned back in his chair, pushed his glasses up his nose, and waited.

Bentley's eyes shifted from view to view, trying to sort through the many faces that was walking on the sidewalk. A bull here, a monkey there, but no raccoons. Bentley's patience was beginning to wear thin. According to his source, Sly should have come up on at least one of the screens by now. The turtle rolled over to the sink to discard his dishes from the meal he had a few hours earlier.

As Bentley looked back at the computer, he thought he spotted a ringed tail disappear around a corner. He took off his glasses, cleaned them quickly, and placed them back on. Rolling quickly over to the screens, he saw the tail again, and sat up straight. "I found him! In all the places I could have predicted, he chose Barcelona. I must say that it was very difficult to…" Bentley trailed off as he looked closer at the image that was in front of him.

An old raccoon was stepping very slowly, placing his wooden cane on the ground for support with every step. He waved at a florist, whom he was well acquainted with. The old man plucked a small flower from a pot and placed it delicately onto the young bear's head. The old raccoon smiled and continued on his long journey home.

"Drats! Another miscalculation by another source, that's the third time in two weeks now, I can't believe this, how did my source think that an old raccoon like that could be Sly?" Bentley slammed his fists on the keyboard, breaking several of the keys. Bentley stared at his hands in awe, then unplugged the keyboard. Rolling over to the trash can, he discarded the useless device and decided to take a break. He remembered that he had not gotten the mail yet that morning, and decided to collect it.

Bentley rolled his wheelchair down the wooden ramp toward his green mailbox. It was a beautiful day in Paris, the temperature was not too hot; the sun not too bright. Bentley had developed an appreciation of the Earth's beauty, especially since he had a near-death experience when Clock-La's beak crushed him. He reached the mailbox and gave a tug to the small door. Upon looking inside it, a single square envelope was inside. He grabbed the envelope and was surprised to find that the cover was blank: no address, no recipient, nothing but a sealed blank envelope. Bentley opened up the letter, and pulled out a postcard. Bentley was taken slightly aback, but gazed thoughtfully into the postcard.

The card had a picture of hieroglyphics, particularly Egyptian. As Bentley studied the image; there were two raccoons painted onto the wall. The one on the left was holding two short canes, and was wearing a pharaoh's headdress. Bentley instantly recognized the image from the Thievius Raccoonus: it was Slytunkhamen Cooper II. Bentley had studied numerous pages on Slytunkhamen. Robbing rich, greedy pharaohs was his specialty, one of his prizes was the very headdress that he was pictured with. Looking at the photo again, Bentley concluded that the hieroglyphs could not be from the Cooper vault on Kaine Island. Sly had spoken of various treasures and paintings of each of his Cooper ancestors. "If Sly's description of Slytunkhamen's gallery is precise, then this second painting proves that these hieroglyphs aren't the same as the one that was in the vault." Bentley murmured quietly to himself. He turned his attention to the second raccoon.

This raccoon was drawn sitting down, almost in a meditation pose. His hands were on his knees; a single, long cane was resting across his lap. The only color in either hieroglyph was on the drawing of the second raccoon. His eyes were a chocolate brown, all too familiar for Bentley. "Sly."

Bentley gasped and dropped the postcard, and it fluttered slowly to the ground. The backside was now exposed on the card. He breathed a heavy sigh as he reached for it. A red stamp in the shape of a familiar mouse was the only thing that was on the opposite side.

Bentley stared at the card, remembering all the memories of Penelope: good and bad. Bentley seemed to always have a slight chuckle when he thought of Penelope disguised as the infamous Black Baron, dominating the skies of the ACES tournament in Holland. He also remembered how relieved he was when Penelope had escaped Captain LeFwee's evil intentions. That day would always have a special place in Bentley's heart; it was the day that their relationship started. After the chaos on Kaine Island and the "amnesia" of Sly, Penelope had worked long hours in developing many inventions, their most prized being the time machine. He remembered the desperation of trying to find Penelope as she simply disappeared from his life. The desperation during that time was almost as painstaking as the process of finding Sly. The most recent memory of Penelope was the unmasking of her new alias: the Black Knight. It was also the most crushing. Bentley was in complete shock. He remembered the bittersweet victory as he defeated Penelope and threw her into prison.

She promptly escaped that prison, and had since been sending postcards to Bentley. Bentley had always assumed that the postcards were simply Penelope communicating to him where she was in the world. This postcard was different. Sly was on this card. He was certain of it.

Pushing away the thoughts of the lavender mouse, Bentley pushed himself back into his house, and immediately began to work upon rebuilding a new keyboard. It took him almost fifteen minutes, but when the turtle plugged in the keyboard, it was another successful project. Bentley searched through his computer's database, looking for any files on Slytunkhamen.

After going through several files, he finally found what he was looking for. The hieroglyphs were in Giza, the exact same place that the Thievius Raccoonus stated Slytunkhamen II lived. Bentley leaned back in his chair, predicting the situation. Either Sly had managed to survive the blimp crash, travel to Egypt, learn how to draw hieroglyphics, and left his mark on his own ancestor's drawing, or…

Sly had traveled through time to Ancient Egypt, and found his ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper II.

Bentley looked at the postcard again. Could he really trust Penelope, especially after all the deception and heartbreak? It seemed genuine, and this was the first real lead that Bentley had since he began to search for his friend. He had to take this chance to find his life-long friend. Bentley shut off his computer and began to pack his bags.

 **A/N**

 _Thank you so much any support that you, the reader, have given me with my first chapter on this site. I hope that as you travel with me down this road, you can continue to enjoy my work. I'm expecting to continue to do updates throughout the summer on a regular basis. To any of the Fathers out there, continue to love your children, it means the world to us. Happy Father's Day everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Arena México. Mexico City, Mexico. 8:35 PM.**_**

 **A short hamster ran hurriedly to the champion's door. As he approached it, the arena began to shake as the fans above cheered for the challenger, La Lagartija. Without knocking, the hamster flung the door open and yelled over the crowd noise "Time to go Champ, let's give them a show, huh?"**

 **A voice replied from inside the dark room "Well Mikey, whaddya think, should the Murray go for his first ever submission victory, or simply a pin?"**

 **"** **I think that you should do whatever keeps you that title belt, but we gotta go champ, your entrance music is about to start.**

 **The large hippo stood up from his seat, and casually walked past his manager and into the hallway, where several cameras were watching his every movement. Murray gave a little smile to the camera directly in front of him, then returned his focus to his upcoming title fight against La Lagartija. Using the techniques that he learned from the Guru, he channeled all of his emotions and centered them at his core, then pushed them throughout his body, establishing an equilibrium and removing any pre-match jitters. Murray took a deep breath as he reached the black curtain that was at the end of the hallway. A security guard pulled the curtain back, then began to escort Murray toward his match.**

 **As soon as Murray stepped into the light, his music began to play over the speakers. "Helena Beat" was a solid choice picked by Mikey, not necessarily the greatest pump-up song in the world, but Murray grew a liking for it the more he heard it. The fans were now chanting "Murray, Murray, Murray" as the hippo slid into the ring. Murray finally gazed at his opponent, who was standing across from him.**

 **The orange lizard was massive, only slightly smaller than Murray. The purple mask he wore only showed his mean eyes. Those eyes were not looking at Murray specifically, but rather the Heavyweight Championship. Murray looked down at his title belt that hung at his waist, then back at the lizard. "Is this what you want?" pointing at the belt. "I can't promise that, buddy. The Murray doesn't lose the things that mean the most to him." The lizard had no reply, continuing it's cold-blooded stare at Murray.**

 **Murray slipped off the belt, and gave it to the referee, who then held it high into the air for the crowd to gaze upon. The crowd cheered and whistled, ready for the match to begin. The referee handed the belt to an executive who was standing beside the ring, and the bell was rung.**

 **La Lagartija quickly lunged for Murray, who sidestepped away. The lizard wasn't fazed, and whipped Murray across the face with his tail. A loud slap was heard across the arena, and Murray fell back into the corner. La Lagartija, not wasting any time, began to punch Murray in the body. Murray defended himself, finally pushing the lizard away from him. Staying in the corner, Murray began to call out his opponent. "Alright chum, nice start, but is that all you've really got?" Murray extended his hand toward the lizard, and La Lagartija froze where he stood. Murray's figure looked like a man demanding money from his employer. The lizard could only look at the open hand in bewilderment. "The Murray has a large pepperoni pizza waiting for him when he beats you, so let's make this quick." Murray then curled his fingers toward himself. "Just bring it."**

 **La Lagartija, insulted by the taunt, lunged again for Murray. Murray dodged again, and the lizard bounced off the corner turnbuckle. Staggering back, the lizard was caught by Murray, who raised him onto his shoulders and performed a Samoan drop. The lizard was slammed onto his back, and lay motionless on the apron. Murray looked at his opponent, then turned back to the corner. Murray climbed up the ropes to the top of the turnbuckle, and sized up his opponent, who was still on the ground below him. Murray leapt from his perch, tucking into a ball at the peak, then fully stretching body out onto the lizard. The thunderous flop shook the entire ring, and nearly crushed the lizard's ribs. The lizard began to roll around the ring in extreme pain, and Murray moved for the pin.**

 **Remembering what he said to his manager before the match, Murray changed his mind and grabbed the lizard, holding him upside down, belly to belly. Murray leapt into the air as high as he could, spinning around with the lizard. The lizard's head hit the apron first, and Murray had performed a massive piledriver.**

 **Murray immediately sat on the lizard, then grabbed La Lagartija's arms, placing them over the hippo's knees. Pulling on his chin, Murray put tremendous pressure on the lizard's back. The Accolade was the first submission maneuver Murray had ever performed in wrestling. The lizard, screaming in pain, began to tapout, and the referee motioned for the bell to be rung. The Murray had retained his championship belt over La Lagartija by way of submission.**

 **The referee handed Murray his belt, and Murray held it high above his head once again. The crowd began to chant his name once more, and Murray soaked it in. Looking at his opponent, the lizard was still groaning from the match, Murray chuckled slightly knowing he defeated yet another foe easily.**

 **After a match, he always scanned the crowd to see if any of his friends had made the trip. Not finding any, he began to walk back toward his locker room. As he passed various fans, he gave them fist bumps and high fives, even signed a little boy's hat for him. Right before he entered the tunnel, however, he saw a green turtle wearing a sombrero and glasses. The turtle was holding a sign, which read "I found him." in bold letters. Murray stopped in his tracks and his happy expression was lost. "Did Bentley really find him? Where is he?" Murray said to himself.**

 **Bentley rolled his chair around and began to make his way out of the arena, and Murray walked slowly into his locker room, dumbfounded and anxious to see his friends.**

 **When Murray finally arrived at his home in Mexico City, it was almost three in the morning. A green pickup truck was already in the driveway, so Murray parked the van on the street. Strolling to it, he gazed at the handsome truck. Manual transmission, wheelchair accessible, Murray hadn't expected anything less from his friend.**

 **"** **I built it myself, it took a few days but it was a simple enough task." Bentley was sitting on Murray's porch, enjoying a glass of water.**

 **"** **Geez, Bentley. You scared me, I didn't see you there." Murray walked away from the customized truck and wrapped his friend in a big hug. "How are you doing little buddy?"**

 **"** **I've been doing pretty well, I enjoy your place here, extremely pretty. Also, great match earlier tonight, as my alculations before the match figured, you won easily."**

 **"** **Well, the Murray always enjoyed a quick fight, that punk had no chance." Murray was hesitant, but the issue was too great on his mind. "Where is Sly?"**

 **"** **Murray, I think that Sly may have travelled to Ancient Egypt." Bentley pulled out the postcard and showed Murray the hieroglyphs. "See the drawings? I think the one on the left is Slytunkhamen Cooper II and the raccoon on the right is Sly." Murray studied them, and a smile cracked on his face.**

 **"** **That's him alright, how did you find this?"**

 **"** **Flip it over."**

 **Murray looked at the back of the postcard, and his smile faded. "Oh no, Bentley, no, this can't… Bentley we can't trust this at all! For all we know this could be completely fake and just a little game for her to watch us scramble over." He shoved the postcard back to Bentley and walked into the house.**

 **"** **Murray, I understand that she can't be trusted, but what choice do I have? If this turns out to be real, we know exactly how to reach Sly. I'm going to Giza, and I came here to see if you were going to come with me."**

 **Murray hesitated, training wouldn't start back up for about a week, and there wasn't anything else that Murray would be missing. Penelope had betrayed the Cooper Gang before, what was stopping her from trying to get revenge for foiling her plans as the Black Knight? Murray decided to take a chance. The hippo took a deep breath, then nodded. "I'm in. We've got to go get Sly. The Murray is ready to squash any obstacle to find his friend."**

 **Bentley chuckled, "Go pack your bags, we leave in the morning."**

 **"** **Where are the others?" Murray questioned as he turned to head into his room.**

 **"** **What do you mean? It's just us."**

 **"** **I don't think so. There are two other important people who have been wanting Sly back as nearly as much as we have."**

 **"** **If you're talking about Inspector Fox, I think it's best if we leave her out of this for now. I don't want to involve her until we know for certain."**

 **Murray laughed from the other room. "Okay Bentley, Carmelita might be upset about not telling her, but if you think that's the best option, we'll go with it. However, I said** ** _two_** **people."**

 **Bentley sat confused, "Who's the other person?"**

 **Murray began to laugh even harder, peeking his head out of his room and at Bentley. "'I am not cold-blooded my friend, I am cool-blooded!'" Murray began to hold his gut as he was borderline hysterical. "I laughed so hard when he said that, Bentley."**

 **Bentley slapped his hand on his forehead in realization. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about** ** _him._** **"** **Alright Murray, I'll figure out where he is, we'll see if he wants to join us.** ** _Then_** **we immediately head to Giza." Murray, still giggling, turned back into his room to finish packing his bags as Bentley pulled out a laptop and researched where the next** ** _Disco Diver_** **episode would be filmed.**

 **A/N**

 _ **Yes, I know, I am a huge wrestling nerd. Yes, I used the Rock's "Just Bring It." Yes, I used Rusev's Accolade. Yes, I used a Frog Splash and a Piledriver and a Samoan Drop. I just thought that I would try to get familiar with writing action scenes. If you have any comments on how to improve that area of my writing, it would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Also, I love Helena Beat by Foster the People. Not many people have been as exposed to it as it should be. It is never played on the radio here in the Pacific Northwest, so if you've never heard it, go listen to it!**_

 _ **Please continue to follow this story, I'm just starting to get warmed up. ;)**_

 _ **Icemyster**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pacific Ocean. 50 miles from Byron Bay, Australia. 12:39 PM.**_

Holding onto the newly acquired treasure chest, the "Disco Diver" began to swim toward the surface, careful to equalize pressure as he rose. He located the shadow of the boat where his crew was waiting patiently for his return. The iguana thought he would have a little fun with his crew, and rose slowly to the surface, careful not to give any indication when he broke the surface.

As he looked into the boat, the cameras were turned off and the crew was enjoying lunch. A young female bunny was sitting upon the edge of the boat, eating a salad. The diver, holding onto the chest with one hand and reaching up with the other, grabbed the bunny's belt and pulled her into the water. The bunny didn't have any time to even yelp, and she splashed wildly as she came to the realization of what happened. The bunny resurfaced, then immediately began to splash her attacker. "Dimitri Lousteau! You son-of-a-gun! My phone was in my pocket!" The bunny yelled with her southern drawl. She began to wrestle with Dimitri in the deep water. The iguana, having trouble staying afloat, threw the treasure onto the boat then turned his full attention to the bunny hanging around his neck.

"Baby, I already know that with this treasure, we can buy enough phones to fill this boat." The iguana pulled the beautiful bunny off his shoulders and threw her back into the water. Katie immediately began to splash Dimitri again, then held Dimitri's hands in defense. Both combatants eased, and Dimitri pulled his girlfriend in for a long kiss. They hadn't been dating long, but Dimitri always cherished these moments. He deepened the kiss and the couple were completely lost in each other.

"Oi! You blokes need to get outta there, ya know that we got the barbie fired up on the mainland, I forgot my lunch so you two lovebirds can finish this up in yer own private residence." Skip, the producer of _Disco Diver_ , was a short Australian Shepherd who didn't have much patience, especially when it came to his appetite. The wet companions slowly climbed into the boat, and gazed upon the treasure chest.

The camera crew was standing at the ready, slowly trained upon Dimitri and Katie as they opened the box and gazed upon their prize. Katie was the first to reach into the chest, letting gold coins slip through her fingers and back into the box. Dimitri sat back against the side of the boat, astonished. Katie looked back at her boyfriend, confused. "What's wrong Dimitri? Ya said that this chest was gonna have gold, and there is definitely gold in that chest, so why ya lookin' like that?"

Dimitri began to chuckle, which turned into a borderline-hysterical laugh. "There was so many of these wooden marvels, Dimitri on his best day couldn't number them." Katie's hands immediately went to her mouth, then a slight squeal escaped her lips as she leapt into Dimitri's arms. "We are rich, baby!" Dimitri couldn't believe his luck, this was the biggest find of his entire career, given that all the other chests contained similar contents.

Skip smiled at them, then pointed at the cameraman to focus on the chest full of gold. The treasure chest was full of gold pieces, along with other various treasures. The captain of the boat fired up the engine and sped back toward the shore.

Katie sat down on Dimitri's lap, and whispered to him "This is huge for us hun, it's amazin'."

"Although the loot was extremely lucky, I think that I could possibly get lucky again tonight, no?" Dimitri smirked at his girlfriend, as Katie rolled her eyes. The bunny nodded, then cuddled up against Dimitri as they looked across the waves that the boat was speeding across.

Dimitri was standing beside the captain, gazing at the approaching shoreline. It was later in the afternoon, and the sun was beating down upon the crew. All of them were eager to get back to their hotel and enjoy sorting their loot. Dimitri was transfixed by the lighthouse, standing dominantly over the bay. The boat slowed down as it approached the no-wake zone, and Dimitri snapped out of his trance. He stepped onto the rail of the boat, posing for another shot for the cameraman. Holding his chin high, he looked toward the docks as the cameraman zoomed in for a close up.

As Dimitri was posing, he noticed two figures on the docks. One was noticeably taller than the other. In fact, it appeared that one of the figures was sitting down in a chair. The camera caught Dimitri's eyes growing wide, then Dimitri jumped from the rail and rushed over to his personal bag. After digging through the contents, he finally located his prize: Dimitri's old binocucom. Turning it on, he looked back at the docks, and his initial thoughts were confirmed. "The Turtle? Main Man Murray? _Que font-ils ici?_ " He realized that it was only two-thirds of the original gang, then came to the conclusion that they still had not found Sly Cooper.

The cameraman was still trained upon Dimitri's saddened face. Dimitri looked up, then became angry. "Turn your eyes away, you small-minded mutt. Have you no perspective? Dimitri needs some alone time." The iguana pushed the cameraman out of the way, then stormed once again to the railing, looking toward his friends. Once the boat was close enough, Dimitri leapt onto the dock, then briskly walked to Bentley and Murray. Once he reached them, he embraced each with a hug. "Murray! Bentley! Long time no thieving, eh?" The trio had a small chuckle, then they walked toward the hotel.

Katie had been looking for Dimitri for close to an hour, not finding him in the casino, the restaurant, or their hotel room. Defeated, she began to walk toward her room once more. As she turned the corner, she saw a hotel employee delivering room service to a large, pink hippo. The hippo thanked the employee and returned to his room, shutting the door behind him. Katie continued to walk past the employee and toward her own room when she stopped in her tracks. Was that the hippo that she saw Dimitri with earlier? She was fairly certain it was. She walked slowly back to the hippo's room. Taking her cowboy hat off her head, she pressed her long ear against the door, trying to pick up any of the conversation inside. She heard three voices, one of them being Dimitri's. Katie couldn't make out everything they were discussing, catching only bits and pieces. "...we think we found him...no we aren't completely certain….we have to go to Giza…"

"Giza?" Katie whispered to herself. She had never been to Egypt, and she couldn't think of who the hippo and his friend had "found". She listened again to their conversation, this time Dimitri was the loudest voice in the room.

"...biggest find of my life….can't leave...Katie would kill me if she knew…" Katie stepped away from the door. Why couldn't she know about what Dimitri was doing? Did he not trust her? Curious to understand what was going on, Katie placed her hat back on her head and knocked briskly on the door.

Once again, the hippo opened the door. "Hello? Oh, uh, hi there...um, you don't look like an employee." The large hippo looked up and down at Katie, and he blushed at the bunny. Her cowboy hat was on top of her blonde hair that waved to her shoulders. Her plaid shirt was tied into a knot midway down, exposing her grey chest and tummy. Her shorts only were a few inches long, her plushy tail coming out of the back. Her long legs sported red high heels at her feet.

Katie was accustomed to this reaction, and was not flustered by it. "I need to talk to Dimitri." The hippo paused, then turned into the room. Katie looked past Murray and saw her boyfriend smoking a cigarette on the couch, talking to a turtle who was in a wheelchair. She brushed past the hippo and stomped over to Dimitri. "What exactly do you think y'all doing? Makin' plans for Giza after the haul we just discovered?" She crossed her arms, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Dimitri took a long draw from his cigarette, and extended a hand to Bentley. "Katie, allow me to introduce you to some buddies, Bentley and Murray. Bentley, tell her the words you blessed upon my ears." Bentley was looking up at Katie, her arms folded impatiently, in the same awe that transfixed Murray in the doorway.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry to inform you but we have urgent business that requires Dimitri in Egypt immediately, we want to shoot a promo for the next season of 'Disco Diver' with the pyramids in the background. We only bought one ticket on the plane but he needs to come with us promptly." Bentley smiled nervously, and the hulking figure, still standing in the doorway, was expressionless.

Katie looked sternly into Bentley's spectacles, and frowned at him. "I don't buy that crap, mister, so y'all better give it to me straight before I shove my four-inch heels right up y'alls tails." Bentley froze, then pleaded to Dimitri.

A slight grin appeared on the iguana's face. "She sees through lies like diamonds, I tell you, shining diamonds." He buried the cigarette into a nearby ashtray and took Katie's hand, looking into her brown eyes. "Baby, we might have found a long lost friend, and these unfashionable men need my help to get him back." Bentley rolled his eyes, but Dimitri didn't notice. "If I don't leave with them now we may never find him. We made it rich, baby, the find of our lives, but I have to do this. You can stay here and wait until I return, then we can go get the treasure and retire from the business and get that ranch that you always wanted, but baby you have to let me go."

Katie looked at her boyfriend, then at the rest of the Cooper gang. She sighed, then spoke to the group. "If y'all want to take Dimitri to Giza, then y'all gotta bring me too."

"Done." Bentley said quietly. Dimitri rose to protest, but Bentley held a hand up, silencing him. "Pack your bags, we leave tomorrow morning."

Katie smiled, showing off her white teeth. "Yay! I can't wait!" She looked back at Dimitri, expression changing from glee to displeasure. "I'll see you in our room, ten minutes." She turned toward the door, with all three men watching in hypnotized attraction.

After she shut the door, Dimitri was the first to snap out of his trance. "Turtle! Why you letting her in on our gang?" Bentley leaned back in his chair and shrugged.

"She could be extremely valuable to our operation, we always could use a lookout or a reconnaissance photographer."

"I do not wish to have Katie being involved in anything to do with this gang. As far as she knows, I have been diving my entire life."

Murray walked over to the fridge, looking for something to eat. After finding a slice of pie that he had bought earlier that day, he gulped it down in a single bite. Licking his fingers, he flopped onto the couch beside Dimitri. "Man, you haven't even told her about us or the gang or Kaine Island or when you…" Murray paused, looking at Dimitri, who was growing annoyed. "...were forging paintings and running your nightclub."

Dimitri stood up, furious. "And it's going to stay that way, dig?" Dimitri stormed over to the door, opened it wide, then slammed it shut behind him. Pausing outside the door, Dimitri took a deep breath, relaxing. "Take a chill pill, bro." he murmured to himself. Calling back to his friends, he yelled through the door, "What time do we leave?"

Bentley replied "Six A.M., in the lobby. Don't be late!" Dimitri nodded to himself, then strolled nervously to his room, where a long scolding from Katie awaited him that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was beating down upon Sly, who was silently following his ancestor throughout Giza. Slytunkhamen II was moving at a brisk pace, weaving through the civilians who were carrying out their daily chores. Sly noticed an orange tabby cat folding laundry as her two kittens wrestled in the dirt. The two kittens rolled into the street, and right in front of Sly. The master thief stopped and let them pass in front of him. Sly chuckled at the kittens, reminiscing on how he and his father, Conner Cooper, would also wrestle in the living room. The tabby cat, noticing her kittens were not by her side, immediately stood up, walked past Sly, and grabbed them from the ears. "My apologies, sir, they know better." The tabby immediately drug her offspring into her home, shut the door, and scolded them **  
**

Sly grinned at the sight, and immediately began searching for his ancestor. He caught a glimpse of Slytunkhamen's tail disappearing into a small doorway that was covered by a blanket. Sly ran over to the building and entered behind him. The room was small, with no windows and a small black carpet on the ground. Stepping onto the carpet Sly could feel a slight bump underneath it, presumably a trap door for Slytunkhamen to escape through. This is his safehouse. Sly gazed at his ancestor, who was standing by a wooden table that was placed along the back wall. There were various objects on the table, a large backpack, a pile of clothes, a hammer, a pile of keys that resembled the modern ones that Sly was accustomed to, and a pair of sandals. **  
**

Slytunkhamen grabbed the pile of clothes and threw them to Sly. "Put these on, quickly. I do not wish for you to remain in my house for very long." He then threw the bag onto the ground beside Sly. "Put your current clothes in the bag, including your cane. Do not speak." He turned back around to the table and began to tinker with the sandals, loosening the straps to fit Sly's feet. **  
**

Sly stared at his ancestor, then took his shirt off, exposing his muscular body. The raccoon looked down and became embarrassed; his chest was extremely dirty and his fur was matted in many spots and there was sand stuck onto his fur in many spots. Sly hadn't showered since his time-traveling adventure, which began in Paris and stealing the samurai dagger from the museum. By the looks of it, I might not be showering for a very long time. Sly gathered the clothing into his hands and tried his best to mimic the way Slytunkhamen's clothes rested on his body. Slytunkhamen noticed Sly's confusion and walked over to him, straightening the clothing to his approval. Sly observed his new outfit. **  
**

The clothing was similar to a bedsheet, wrapped around Sly's shoulders and falling to his ankles. A belt around the waist held the sheet tight to his body. Slytunkhamen grabbed the sandals and handed them to Sly. As Sly put them on his feet, Slytunkhamen revealed the final article of clothing for the young raccoon to wear: a black hood that covered Sly's fur and hid the majority of his face. The hood was made with thin cloth so that Sly could see through it even if it was covering his eyes.

Slytunkhamen pulled out another black hood and put it upon his own head, then walked toward the doorway. Sly followed his ancestor, whom paused and turned to face Sly when he reached the blanket. "You speak to no one. You follow closely behind, and if I tell you to do something, you must comply. Understood?" Sly nodded determinedly, and followed Slytunkhamen outside.

Slytunkhamen was leading the way through the marketplace, where there were now numerous people walking through the street. Sly followed a few meters back, careful not to be obvious that he was following Slytunkhamen. Sly looked at his surroundings, noting various ledges and rooftops that he could climb onto and get a good look if he happened to lose his ancestor. On one of the rooftops, a black feline was pacing with two large swords at his helm. He appeared bored with his patrol, slouching and breathing in a relaxed way. **  
**

Sly suddenly was knocked to the ground. "Hey! What's the big ide-" Sly suddenly was at a loss of words as he looked upon his attacker. Cooper's eyes met a deep mocha brown. The woman had a hood as well, covering her face and hair. Her eyes got extremely wide and a gasp escaped her lips. Sly stood up and was unable to make any actions, lost in the woman's eyes. The woman began to run again, pushing people out of her way, much to the dismay of the other civilians. An orange and yellow vixen tail flowed behind her. This time, Sly was the one to gasp. That fox… she looks just like her. Sly stood on his tip-toes to attempt to locate the vixen once more, but again was put to the ground, this time by a firm grip on his head pushing Sly toward the dirt. Sly was brought down to one knee.

"Kneel, you fool. We don't need any unnecessary trouble." Slytunkhamen was firm with his voice. "Stay silent if you intend to stay free. Don't look up until I say so." Sly lifted his head in protest, but it was immediately shoved back down. Intend to stay free? What exactly is he getting at? Bending to his ancestors will, Sly merely lifted his eyes enough so he could see what was going on.

About ten to fifteen men rushed past Sly, sprinting through the sea of bowing subjects and rounding around a corner building. Who are they chasing? Sly looked back to his left and then realized why his knee was on the dirt below him.

A tall, white Arctic Fox was walking slowly past Sly and his ancestor. He stood straight, nose high in the air. His fur was decorated with various jewels and braids throughout. A large headdress was placed upon him. Wait a minute… that's…. Sly looked beside him at Slytunkhamen. That's Slytunkhamen's headdress, but it's on that Reynard's head… The pharaoh continued to walk through the people, refusing to look upon his people, until he too turned the corner, following his men. **  
**

Sly dusted himself off, then turned to his left, expecting to see his ancestor. Instead, no raccoon was in sight.

Searching frantically about the square, he was unable to find his ancestor anywhere. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his ancestor leap from one rooftop to another, sprinting across the town with a furious pace.

Reaching for the bag with his belongings, Sly pulled out his cane, then quickly slung the strap over his head and across his body, and took off after Slytunkhamen. Blue auras lit up around Sly, and he jumped up into a wagon that was being pulled by a mule. Getting up onto the ledge, he reached his cane out and barely caught a window ledge. Hanging onto the cane, Sly pulled himself into the room, unsure of what to do next. Looking across the street, a clothesline hung tightly between two rooms. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sly took a few steps back, then got a running start as he bounded across the street, reaching for the clothesline. The tip of the cane caught the string, with Sly's momentum slamming him into the wall.

Sly let go of the cane, and plummeted into a blanket that covered a fruit stand. The blanket bounced Sly back up, where he grasped the end of the cane, regaining possession of it. Placing his feet upon the wall, Sly walked slowly down the wall, making the tension of the clothesline tighter. Sly pushed off the wall and the line launched him high into the air and onto the roof.

Looking around quickly, he located Slytunkhamen only a few roofs away. Sly tore off after him once more, hurdling over obstacles and using the cane to balance along the narrow ledges of the roofs.

Up ahead, Slytunkhamen slid feet first off the roof, his momentum carrying him over the ledge and out of sight. Sly chose to mimic his ancestor, and upon reaching the roof promptly slid over the ledge. The gap was narrow, and across the alley was a lone window, which already had a raccoon filling its space. Sly misjudged the speed his ancestor had possessed earlier, and Sly was going to fall short of the window. Sly reached out with his cane but was unable to reach the window ledge; he began to fall down to the hard ground below.

A sudden jolt was sent through Sly's arm as he held on tightly with one hand. Sly looked up and saw his ancestor leaning over the edge, holding his version of the Cooper cane, the ends of both canes interlocking. Pulling hard, Slytunkhamen pulled his descendant through the window.

"Are you alright?" Slytunkhamen questioned.

"I don't think I dislocated anything, I'm fine." Sly rubbed his shoulder for added confirmation, then looked at his ancestor. "What are we doing here?" Slytunkhamen was silent as he looked back over the window ledge, and Sly followed suit.

In the alley below, the guards that had furiously ran through the marketplace were now smiling amongst themselves. Two guards were shutting the back of another cart, and locking the doors. They then walked to the front of the cart, and began to pull the cart themselves. The rest of the men were following behind them, slowly walking and catching their breath.

Slytunkhamen broke the silence. "Come, my father's house is not much further from here." Slytunkhamen reared, then jumped out of the window, digging his cane into the clay building across the alley and dropping slowly to the ground below, leaving a larger trench deep into the building. Slytunkhamen waved him on, smiling for the first time that day.

Sly chuckled to himself, pulled his mask over his face, and jumped out of the window, imitating his ancestor as he descended onto the ground. **  
**

 **A/N  
**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a really long time since my last update, I appreciate anyone who might have stuck with me up to this point. A lot of things were going on all at once and it took me a really long time to simply type out my ideas into this chapter. I can almost guarantee that this long of a wait will not happen again for any gap between chapters. I really appreciate any feedback, whether positive or negative, as it can translate into (hopefully) an overall better story for you to enjoy.  
**

 **On a brighter note, Happy Halloween!**

 **Icemyster**


End file.
